princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Kyra Megokara
"Hi Everyone This is Kyra Megokara, I am your ordinary person who's destined to be the next champion of the Rising Sphere Tournament!" ~Kyra Megokara Entering the Rising Sphere Coliseum '' '''Kyra Megokara AKA ThunderStarPrincess ArkiKuna-Chan ['カイラ めごから]''' '''is the Primary protagonist of the Series! Biography She is Born in Maui, HI USA in (May 15, 3593) while being raised in an orphanage home. Even though, She was not on foster care and had to survive with her older brother Masco. Although, She lived with her brother until the adolescence. Her brother is known as "Masco Megokara." She appears to be an Intelligent person however, she was offer training and trained to defend herself as a martial arts warrior in the temples of modernized city of Honolulu! She was fortunate that she was chosen to participate "Rising Sphere Tournament!" as an unknown invite. When she received the envelope, she felt excited and decide to train for the Tournament. Adulthood and Encounters with Mira In 20, 3617 The 10th Annual Rising Sphere Tournament has Begun! There was a Evil, Vile Woman who's been a consecutive Champion for nine years in the Rising Sphere. Kyra seems suspicious and tries to encounter her. However, It didn't plan out properly. Mira Braunland was a well-known movie/film actress before she entered the Rising Sphere. Mira never liked Kyra because She's afraid that Kyra may Ruin her Reputation. So, therefore Mira began loathing Kyra as a rival and wants her dead! Hoping to stay successful according to plan, Mira told her father, Mr. Braunland to Hold the Next annual Tournament as a host. Chion Marade and Her Sister Chiara Braunland will be assisting, providing, and protecting Mira as personal guards. Master Dragon Lord and others Encounters Kyra became suspicious of Mira because she has seen films that Mira Portrayed. However, She saw a lot of mixed messages and clips of Mira becoming really cruel and violent. She now realizes that Mira couldn't be an approachable ally and is eventually not trusted. Three Days later, She Trained with a Person she spotted in the woods of Kauai. He suddenly approached Kyra and made a decent deal that he will start Training kyra in order to defeat Mira; As long she found the "Zikyu Amulet" じきゅお守り for the sensei to train with. So, apparently Kyra made a deal with the man who is the Master and they seek the jewel to find it in order to defeat Mira once and for all! Later One Night, they were being stalked by a mysterious beast and therefore, They were ambushed by the Evil Black Koblin. It was obvious that Mira Sent her buddy to become a rogue spy to seek Kyra and the master Dragon Lord. Years later she has entered the Tournament and hoping to bring Justice and Prevent from Mira's Controversial Chaos to Rule the new realm of her State of Hawaii. She is the only warrior who has the Ability to defeat Mira and teach her a real lesson about Class and Fame. Appearances/Personality Traits She appears as a Blonde Woman who likes to wear clothing that has style, otherwise she will go out in the beach and wear her Purple Violet colored two piece bikini. She's maybe a protagonist, however she is very mature however raunchy at times. She is really nice to her friends, as well as sightseeing and discovering areas. She has a tendency to research her whereabouts. This also includes her diet, She isn't like most women; In fact, She is proven to have an unusual lust of foods/drinks like: Coconut milk, Macadamia nuts, and Roasted Kabobs. She doesn't have too many hobbies, however she never had a love interest or a boyfriend. the closest person that is Allies and is a major influence to her happens to be Excazee. She never liked him in the first place but sooner and Later they became best partners in Crime next to Emperor Zikyu. TriviaCategory:HeroinesCategory:ProtagonistCategory:Team Violet * Kyra is a Mixed Blonde in Hawaii, Although She is 20% Japanese and has Traits of her Ancestors being Japanese. * Unlike other Hawaiians, She takes Martial Arts Beyond a Personal Hobby. This might be the reason why She demands the truth more than a simple lie. * Zikyu was a good Ally of Kyra, they've shared their awful moments of the Forest in Maui. * Unlike Mira, She's proud to Replace her title no matter the cost. * She's nicknamed the '''ThunderStar '''because of her new Tournament Uniform * Even though She is 6 years Younger than Mira, She has nothing against her. The Conflict just started apparently! * She is one of the Tallest Women of the whole series. 5'8" is basically above an Average woman's height * She intentionally started the violet group just to raise whereabouts against the Pink Team which belonged to Mira. * Her Attacks are basically More Aggressive than Her opponent/Rival Mira. * ArkikunaChan is just a codename for Kyra, Even though No one ever mentions that in the Series * She usually wears a swimsuit and Thong but usually She wears something Else in Battle * Her Measurements are 35D-28-32 Even though it's not realistic for an American to have this measurement at least Kyra Loves her body! * She is officially the Sub-boss of the Violet team. She is only sub-boss to everyone Except Mr.Braunland! Herr Braunland would face Zikyu Instead. * Unless Zakurono is downloaded as a DLC character, The Sub-Boss would be Kyra! * Her eyes are violet, most artist who keep portraying her character often have mistaken the common Misconception. She is a medium Blonde woman with Violet/Purple like eyes! Category:Liberty Violet Group __FORCETOC__